


I Told You So

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: I Told You So**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Sharon (ash kipps) and Shelley for their help, encouragement and inspiration.  


* * *

FIVE WEEKS LATER. ON ROUTE TO THE WHITE HOUSE   
DONNA'S POV   
The past five weeks have been the best of my life. I have now fully moved into Josh's condo. I go to sleep every night and wake up every morning in Josh's arms, it feels like heaven. Sam has agreed to be Josh's best man, CJ is my Maid of Honour and Toby has agreed to give me away. I know that job would usually be my father's, but as I predicted my family's invitation was returned unopened. I did manage to stop myself from saying, 'I told you so' to Josh.  
Three weeks ago, we arrived home at nine pm. We had a light day at work so we left at seven, grabbed something to eat at the Deli down the street, then went to get some groceries considering all the food that Josh had in the condo had grown legs and walked out of there months ago. Once we scrambled through the door, I walked into the kitchen to start putting everything away.

**********************************

"Josh? Can you check to see if we've got any mail while I find a home for everything?" I shout as I start to take items out of the bags. 

"No probs." He shouts back. A few minutes later he comes in looking at the floor. 

"Donna," he whispers. 

"Josh. What's wrong? What's happened?" He lifts up his hand to show me the invitation we sent to my parents. In a hurry Josh closes the distance between us wrapping his arms around me and holds me tight. 

"You don't need them Donna. If they don't want to be part of one of the biggest days of your life, forget them. You've got me, my mom and our friends for your family now." As he's saying this he's squeezing me for all he's got. 

"I know, I know. At least we tried" 

*********************************

The next day I came into work, still hurt by my parents actions, it's not as if I had expected my parents to suddenly change their views about me and accept my life, but a part of me hoped they might.

The day went by as any other, but at the end of which, something remarkable happened. Josh was in a meeting with Leo, when Toby walked up to me and led me into Josh's office. He stood leaning against the front of his desk for a moment, staring at his shoes looking slightly uncomfortable. When he finally looked up, he had this gruff little smile, and said, "Donna, May I have the honour of escorting you down the isle?"

I look over to Josh now, and I've never seen him this relaxed, the dark patches under his eyes have gone and so has the tension in his right side. He looks ten years younger.

"What?" 

"Nothing, just looking at the love of my life." 

"Who is he? I'll kill him!" I roll my eyes and slap him on the arm.

"OW!!" 

"Stop being melodramatic Josh. I didn't hit you that hard." 

"But Donnatella, its part of my charm, its one of the reasons you love me," he says wearing his "I'm da man" smile. This man is impossible but he's right, it is one of the reasons I love him. Of course, there's no reason to tell him that.

"Is it now?" 

Today's a big day for us. CJ's announcing our engagement at her nine am briefing. After today the whole world will know that we love each other and plan to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Eternity, Donna. Not just till we die. We're soul mates destined to be together for all time." What the hell!?! How did he know what I was thinking?

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask. 

"I'm tuned to you, Donnatella. Tuned." 

THREE DAYS LATER. JOSH'S OFFICE   
JOSH'S POV.

The coverage by the press of our engagement was incredible, everything from Cinderella, to Beauty and the Beast analogies. If you're wondering, Danny Cocannon wrote the Beauty and the Beast article. I just can't believe it, Donna, this energetic, gorgeous, outstanding woman is going to be my wife in just over six weeks, and the press has no problem with it at all.

Well, ok, not all the press thought Donna and my getting together was a fairy tale in the making, there were some conservative papers that couldn't wait to throw accusations of power abuse and impropriety. Donna threatened to physically harm me if I did anything to respond, so I had to settle for watching CJ give the smack down to those lousy excuses for a reporter.

Then Toby pulled their White House press credentials indefinitely.

Speaking of Toby, I can't thank him enough for offering to walk Donna down the isle. I know that as soon as either the President or Leo had found out that Donna's family had not even bothered to open the invitation to our wedding, that they would both have offered to escort Donna down the isle, but, I also know that Donna shares this bond with Toby that neither of them share with any one else. It's why, the very first thing I did the next morning, after receiving the returned, unopened invitation the night before, I spoke with Toby.

******************************

"Hey Toby, do you have a moment?"

He doesn't even bother to stop reading the memo in his hand and look up when he answers, "It's 5:15 in the morning, and I have an abundance of time, but Josh? No."

"Toby," I say in a voice that shows I need him to stop with the sarcasm and listen.

He looks up. "What happened?"

I shut the door behind me and take a seat on his couch, raking my hand through my hair. "I feel like a jerk."

"Well, that shouldn't be difficult for you, you're always a jerk."

"Yeah, but this time I didn't mean to be a jerk--"

Toby interrupts, "So does that mean that in previous situations, your jerkiness is intended?"

Under normal circumstances I would not have been able to stop myself from mocking Toby's use of the word 'Jerkiness,' and his poor sentence construction, but like I've established, I feel like a jerk.

"I hurt Donna." I state.

Toby's face keeps a neutral expression, but I can tell by looking into his eyes that he's thinking of all the possible ways he can make my life miserable. He doesn't say anything for a while, and then asks, "How?"

I sigh, "I convinced her that we should invite her parents to the wedding, I mean, they could have changed their minds and accepted Donna's choices in life. Or, at least they could've acted like parents, and been present for one of the most important and hopefully, happiest days in her life."

"What happened?"

"They returned the invitation. Unopened."

"How did Donna take it?" he asked, but something told me, he already knew.

"At first she was ok, I reminded her of her new family, the family that chose her to be part of their own. But then later on, just before we went to bed, she dug up her father's old letters and broke. I held her all last night Toby, crying. I should have listened to her and not given her parents a second thought."

"Yeah," he sighs, "You did what you thought was right, and it was the right thing to do, no matter the outcome. If you hadn't told them of your engagement, there would always have been this little doubt in Donna's mind, about whether or not her family would have attended her wedding. And whether her father would have given his little girl away."

"I still fell like a jerk though."

There's silence for a few moments, when Toby asks, "So, that means that Donna has no one to walk her down the isle."

I am a jerk. "I never thought of that."

"I bet. Ok, you can leave."

But..."Toby--"

"I'll take care of it, leave."

*********************************

I'm ready to pack up and go home with my beautiful fianci. As I was walk back from my meeting with Leo, I see Toby lead Donna into my office. Noticing the door close I decide to hang back and give them the privacy they obviously want. Ten minutes later, Toby leaves with his usual gruff expression on his face, after which, a suspiciously emotional looking Donna follows. I walk up to her, and find that her face is housing a genuine smile, with slightly wet eyes. A smile that she hadn't been able to manage since the night before, a smile, I wasn't sure I would see for a while to come.

It appears, that my future wife is about to be escorted down the isle by none other that Toby Zackery Ziegler.

**********************************

My phone rings, breaking my trip down memory lane. 

"Josh!! Leo!!" Donna yells from her cubical. How come she can shout but I can't?

"Leo." 

"Josh. The President and I need to see you in the Oval Office right away. And I'm sending Margaret down to the OEOB, send Donna with her, she doesn't need to hear this right now." 

"Leo, what is it?" 

"Not over the phone Josh. Just get down here, pronto." 

"Okay." I hang up the phone. What does Leo mean he and the President want me pronto? More importantly, why doesn't Donna *need* to hear about this? And what does he mean 'Not over the phone Josh?' I know if it was matter of National Security he couldn't talk about it over the phone, and although Margaret may be the White House gossip queen, but Leo trusts her not to gossip about matters of National Security. Why is Donna involved?

OH MY GOD!!

It can't be that. Please anything but that.

Next: "There May Be Trouble Ahead" 


End file.
